Second Chances(Real Life Fairytale-Book 2)
by MckennaTennyson-Harper12
Summary: After the first four years of Roy putting down on himself, Mckenna had had enough. She was tired of hearing the way he spoke about himself, or about his obsessive search for Speedy, and so she left. A year later, she returns... With their son! And apparently she's been living with her parents in Storybrooke? But she does love him... And everyone deserves a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

_"MK, you just don't get it; I can't stop looking for Speedy!" Roy shouted at his girlfriend._

 _"And what you don't understand is that I've lost you!" Mckenna sobbed. "When we moved in together, you promised me forever and always; we would never separate, and nothing would be more important to us than each other! You've broken that promise to me; your obsession with Speedy has become all consuming! There isn't room for anyone else in your life anymore!"_

 _"What are you saying?" he asked, concerned about where this was going. He'd heard the blonde use this tone before, and it was never good. The first time he'd heard her use it was when she told her birth parents that she would accept Emma as family because of the fact that she was taking it slow, but not her birth parents because they weren't willing to wait. The second time was when she admitted that she'd been the one who accidentally caused the forest fire right after the forest fire. Hence, he knew this was bad._

 _"I grew up having parents and not knowing them. I refuse to let our child go through the same thing. It'll have me, but I'm not making it have a father that it either never sees, or does see but never gets a chance to interact with." she said, picking up a duffel bag from the door and tossing a pregnancy test onto the coffee table._

 _His eyes widened as he jerked forward, seeing her walk out the door. He'd lost the one person that hadn't left him once during his entire search, and not only that; he'd lost the child he would never know now._

* * *

Mckenna Tennyson breathed in and out shakily, looking down at the bundle of blankets in her arms. She stroked her baby boy's hair gently. The little boy had his father's hair, and the one time she'd seen his eyes, he had her eyes. He was a perfect mix of herself and Roy. Mckenna sighed, gently resting him in the bag that was hanging in front of her. She put the bag that held her son on her back and started walking through the Star City streets before remembering her most recently mastered spell, and with a flick of her hand, she was in her and Roy's old apartment, where-and she knew this thanks to information Henry had given her- her beloved was still living.

He tuck and rolled off the couch, drawing an arrow back in his bow.

"Roy, relax; it's me." she said, leaving the shadows. Noticing his stubble, longish, unkept hair, and how thin and out practice he was, she added, "Well you definitely look worse for wear."

"You don't have any right to say that to me." he growled. "You gave that right up when you left to be with your family in Storybrooke... When you left me, you took my ability to stay trained, fed, and slept with you. You were my anchor; the only thing that was holding me down. It ruined me when you left."

"That's not why I left and you know it. That was only a side benefit Red; nothing more." the blonde informed, taking her mask off. She knelt down in front of where he sat on the couch.

Even if she had freaked, he had a right to know the truth about why she'd left. She'd kept it from him, and everyone else she cared about long enough.

She put her hand on the side of his scratchy face. "Roy, I left because your obsession with finding Speedy became all consuming. There wasn't room for anything else in your life, or any _one_ else." She said, turning to the side. "Not me," she lifted the flap over her bag to reveal their son, sleeping soundly. "And definitely not our son."

"O-Our... Our son?" he repeated, eyes flickering back and forth between them as Mckenna carefully shifted the baby boy off of her back, and into her arms.

She nodded with a small smile. "His name is Michael. Michael Gabriel Harper, and he needs his father; the father you can't be until you get ouver your Speedy guilt." she informed, standing up. "So while I was away, I called in every favor I had, including Zatanna helping me master my locator spell. I got us a lead Roy. This is your last chance; after this, you need to put your guilt aside, and forget about him; be that father that your son needs."

He nodded, taking his son from her and saying, "Help me get ready."

She smiled, nodding. "Okay."

Mckenna poofed away for a moment before returning with her son's belongings, setting up in a bedroom, and using magic to do so. Once it was ready, she laid Michael down in bed and drug Roy to the bathroom. "We have a lot of work to do lover boy."


	2. Beneath

**Star City**

 **February 19, 21:30 PST**

"Are you done yet?" Roy asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"The last five times you asked, the answer was now, but this time, it's almost." Mckenna smiled reassuringly as she trimmed Roy's hair down to the length he'd always preferred. She finished trimming and said, "Okay, now we move on to training."

"Can it please wait until morning?" He begged, and then as a joke, he added, "I barely survived 'Extreme Makeover; Archer edition'."

She offered a deadpan expression. "Roy William Harper, we are not putting this off! I'm offering you _one_ chance to try and rescue Speedy, if he's even there, and if you screw it up because you put off your training, then that's it; no more searching!"

"But-"

"No buts! I lived without parents for a long time. Without anyone to teach me who to be, or right from wrong." the blonde informed. "I had to learn that all for myself. I am not letting Michael go through the same thing. A father is meant to guide their child, protect them, and raise them. I was raised by myself. I protected myself... I want our son to have what I never did; a good life. And you won't be able to get over your guilt like this unless you give it one last ditch effort. So if you want to put it off, fine... But don't blame me when we don't save Speedy if he's there."

She walked away from him with those words, going into Michael's room and leaving him with a shocked expression on his face. He hadn't heard Mckenna get that upset with him in a long time; not since she left a year ago. In his heart, he knew she was right. He had one chance to get this right; no more, and no less. After this, he needed to forget Speedy and just be there for his son. Step one in getting himself back to normal? Weight lifting and a proper meal instead of the small scraps he usually had.

He went into the kitchen and fixed up some Easy Mac, picking up a one hand weight and lifting it up and down as he ate. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

When he finished, he took care of his dishes and went to the nursery to find Mckenna laying down Michael and picking up a bag from the floor.

"Where are you going?" he asked, confused. Ten minutes ago she'd been lecturing him about training, and now she was getting ready to go.

"Team's going on a mission to Bialya, but since Alpha is all girls, I figure they could use the extra fighter." She explained as she put her long, past waist length hair into a ponytail. "I'll be home soon. You've got Michael until I get back. I put his schedule and where the things of his are on the fridge."

Roy nodded as Mckenna went out the door, heading for the Star City zeta tube.

As Michael started crying, his eyes darted to the schedule. 'Play Time.'

He picked up a drum and started playing it with the boy, who laughed the whole time.

* * *

 **Qurac**

 **February 19, 19:06 UTC+2**

"Investigating the bomb that destroyed the Krolotean base on Melina island is still a high priority." Nightwing assured over the video intercom. "We suspect that the bomb may have been smuggled to earth via boom tube."

Mckenna narrowed her eyes. She never had liked alien stuff; it screwed up her magic

"Watchtower sensors scans of Bialya have picked up an increase of boom tube activity." he added. "Alpha, your mission is to-"

"Sneak behind enemy lines, recon known boom tube hot spots, and locate alien tech matching the bomb." Wonder Girl interrupted.

Mockingjay raised an eyebrow. "You forget the part where we can't get caught or cause an international incident." She explained, readjusting her mask. Once her mask was positioned properly, she tapped her decorative crown comb, and her uniform turned from blue and white to dark gray and black. "Right?" She asked, turning her attention back to Nightwing.

"That about covers it." He smiled

"Psimon?" M'gann asked warily, narrowing her eyes. The blonde shivered at the mention of the cruel telepath, who had learned more about her than she even knew herself when he got into her head.

"We have confirmation that Bialya's telepathic enforcer is still catatonic in a Quraci hospital, after his last encounter with _you_..." Nightwing trailed off. "But Bialya's dictator, Queen Bee, is another story. Her ability to control the minds of men is why Alpha is an all female squad for this mission."

"Oh really, and would you have felt the need to justify an all _male_ squad for a given mission?" Batgirl asked.

This brought that fact to Mockingjay's attention. Why _did_ he feel the need to justify an all girl squad?

Nightwing cleared his throat said, "Ahem, uh, th-there's no right way to answer that, uh, is there, so... Nightwing out."

And with that, the team's dark-haired, and rather flustered, leader left the screen.

"Queen Bee isn't the only woman who can mess with a man's mind." Batgirl smiled, proud of her achievement, and her small laugh at that caused the rest of the squad to laugh as well.

* * *

 **Henry**

Henry Mills knocked on the door of his aunt's apartment with his mom(Emma), grandmother and grandfather not far behind.

Roy opened up with Snow White and the Seven Dwarves playing in the background. "Oh, Henry, Emma, Mr. and Mrs. Charming."

He nodded at them all. "Where's my aunt?" Henry asked.

"Mckenna's on a mission with the team." the redhead explained. "But I'll have her call you as soon as she gets home."

"We'll stay here with you and our grandson until she gets home." Charming said sternly. "I never did like redheads."

Roy sighed. "Fine. Come on in; Michael is watching your story right now... Well sort of."

* * *

 **Mockingjay**

 **Bialya**

 **February 20, 00:16 UTC+2**

 _'The other boom tube hotspots have all been busts,'_ Batgirl started.

 _'But with this much heavy artillery and soldiers, there must be something here.'_ Mockingjay finished.

 _'Batgirl, you take the south hangar.'_ Miss M instructed. _'I'll take the north. Bee, the middle. Mockingjay, you search the offices of each hangar. Wonder Girl, stay here and act as lookout.'_

 _'What?'_ Mckenna's fellow blonde asked. _'Why can't I go in?'_

 _'Because you're_ Wonder _girl Cassie; not_ Stealther _girl."_ Mckenna explained.

 _'But I can do this!'_ the Amazon insisted.

 _'Nobody's knocking your enthusiasm Cass, and if we were in a firefight, there's no one I'd rather have beside me,'_ Batgirl started.

 _'But we're trying to avoid a fight, and we need a lookout.'_ M'gann reassured. Turning back to the others, she added, _'Use the psychic link only; the Bialyans have the tech to intercept our radios. Anything goes wrong, we scatter, and meet at the rendezvous point. Clear?'_

 _'Clear.'_ Everyone but Cassie said.

"... Clear." Cassie deflated before remembering to use the link. _'I-I mean... Clear.'_

"Maybe if you and I work on your stealth training, I can be lookout next time and you can go in my place, okay?" Mckenna offered at a whisper.

Cassie nodded. "Okay." she whispered back.

Mckenna sighed and whispered, "Elbisivini."

Her body became unseen by those who didn't know better as she snuck into the office of the first hangar, looking for the first files that she needed. She downloaded all of the files and then turned to see Cassie. The Amazon held up a 'shush' finger, and then pointed to the window. When the blue clad girl looked out and saw Psimon, she made her eyes glow pale blue for a moment as she sent Miss Martian a magical message. She then looked at Cassie and whispered, "I sent M'gann a magical message, but we need to warn the others. You get Batgirl, and I'll get Bumblebee."

The younger blonde whispered, starting to go away until Mckenna took her arm again. "Hey... You did good Wonder Girl." She smiled, murmuring her invisibility spell again to go and find Bee.

As she was about to go warn Bumblebee, Mckenna's spell wore off again and she ported to the rendezvous point. "Mockingjay, you're alright!" Cassie smiled, hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm good, but I couldn't get to Bumblebee before the alarm sounded." The archer explained.

"Cassie and I couldn't get to Batgirl either. We just have to wait for them; neither of our communication options will work." Miss Martian explained.

The blondes nodded. After a while, Cassie started pacing and said, "It's been too long! They must've got caught, and it's all my fault for getting spotted!"

"Cassie, calm down." Mockingjay started.

"Yeah, this isn't your fault." M'gann added.

"Every mission takes its own unexpected turn, but we don't give up." the blonde followed.

"We regroup, we learn, and we adapt." the Martian continued.

"That's rule one." the girls finished together.

"Sounds about right." Bumblebee added as she flew up.

"Bee!" Cassie exclaimed. "You're alive!"

"Was that really in doubt?" the size-changer asked.

"Have you seen Batgirl?" M'gann asked.

"Captured, so we have to go now." Bumblebee said firmly. "I'll brief you three on the way. I have a plan. And Mockingjay, you remember that fire summoning thing you were learning when you dropped off the grid?"

"Yeah. I've gotten better by practicing on my own, but why?" the blonde asked.

"Because we're gonna need it."

* * *

 **Henry**

Henry was attempting to calm Michael down while Roy used the bathroom; everyone had tried besides Roy himself so far. Snow had managed to calm him a little bit by singing, but not by much. When Roy left the bathroom, he sighed and took his son into his arms. "According to Mommy, you like Mommy's favorite song. Let's give it a try." He took a deep breath in before he started to sing.

 _Dancing bears, painted wings,_

 _Things I almost, remember,_

 _And a song, someone sings,_

 _Once upon a December,_

The boy instantly calmed, looking up at his dad and listening to his voice in wonder.

 _Someone holds me safe and warm,_

 _Horses prance through a silver storm,_

 _Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory,_

* * *

 **Mockingjay**

When Mockingjay noticed the doors starting to open, she summoned fire to her palms and melted the gears so that the doors would stay open.

She teleported into the plane and rode with the others back home to Happy Harbor.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **February 20, 03:24 EST**

"Psimon planted mental suggestions in the minds of his doctors, they've been tending to an empty hospital bed for months." Nightwing sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It was bound to happen at some point." Mockingjay and Miss M shrugged at the same time.

"Any alien tech?" he questioned.

"None, although what we found was strange enough." Bumblebee replied.

"It was clear in Shimmer's mind that Queen Bee was acting as a middle man; delivering abducted humans to an unknown... Partner." M'gann explained.

"We talked to all of the abductees." Batgirl went on. "All were abducted _after_ the destruction of Melina Island and the Kroloteans."

"So if the Bialyans weren't kidnapping humans for the Kroloteans, then who _is_ this partner?" Nightwing thought out loud.

"Another unanswered question." Wonder Girl sighed bitterly.

"Questions keep the investigation moving forward." Nightwing smiled. "You saved lives, and you got each other home safe. That's a successful mission in my book. Good work Alpha."

"And welcome back Mockingjay." Miss Martian smiled.

"Hey, I don't want to take the attention off Cassie. I only came back this time because it was an all girl's mission and I figured you could use an extra fighter; no other reason." The blonde explained. "Maybe I'll come back for a mission here and there, but it isn't permanent. Right now, I need to head home to Roy. I'll see you around."

* * *

 **Star City**

 **February 20, 00:24 PST**

As Mckenna came in through the fire escape, she took her mask off and said, "Roy, I'm-"

She was cut off when she saw Emma, Snow, Charming and Henry in the living room with her son and boyfriend.

"Home." she finished.

"You had a baby and didn't tell anyone?" Emma asked. "Actually, to hell with that; you were pregnant and didn't tell anyone?!"

"Not exactly... I told Roy before I left." she shrugged, tapping the tiara comb and turning her suit back to its usual blue and white. She really didn't want to discuss this right now; she as exhausted from that mission. "Can we discuss this later? I just got back from a mission in Bialya that took an unexpected turn, and I'm exhausted."

"We can talk about it tomorrow over dinner?" Snow offered. "All of us, Storybrooke, Granny's cafe?"

Mckenna sighed. "Fine, sure; whatever. Time?"

"Does 7:30 work?" Charming asked.

"Sure. Can you please just leave so that I can be alone with boyfriend and son please?" the girl begged.

They all nodded and left and Roy let Mckenna go into the bathroom before they talked. She peeled off her costume and got into the shower, cleaning herself of sweat and dust and then got into her pajamas, washing her hair out and sighing softly once she had her hair pulled back into a braid, smiling when he found Roy and Michael asleep on the couch. She let them be and went to bed.

Nearly the second her head touched the pillow and she was under the covers, Mckenna fell into a sweet, serene slumber.


	3. Author's Note

Before anyone barks at me, yes; I know these technically aren't allowed on here, but oh well.

I'm here to say that I'm sorry; I know I haven't updated in forever, but some stories are being put on hiatus since it's school time/ I've lost interest in them for the time being.

For those of you that can handle me being a horrible updater, thank you.

Also, I am rewriting Code: Ghost Girl at some point since I feel that my writing has gotten better and I feel like I could probably tell Dannie's story a lot better now; same goes for Kid Martian, What Happened During the Skip, and New Beginnings, especially since Johnny will no longer exist.. I just feel like I don't use Johnny that much; sorry.

I will however be working on a creative writing extra credit project for my family(since I do online school and just want to write something special for them) and posting it here so that they can grade it and tell me what they think of my writing. It's based on a new Marvel/YJ OC that I'm working on; please bear with me.

I know I'm probably the most horrid updater ever, and I'm sorry, but school and this project for my family have to become my main priorities at least when I'm not on breaks.

Signing Off,

-MckennaTennyson-Harper12


End file.
